The Beach Party
by Tigertail94
Summary: This is my version of when Lilly and Oliver became a couple. I do not own Hannah Montana!


**Lilly's POV**

"Okay. Bye Miley. Good luck with the movie!" I said through my cellphone.

Miley was over the seas because she (actually Hannah Montana) got the part as Indiana Joanie in 'Indiana Joanie and the curse of the golden cobra'.

Me and Oliver is missing her so much.

I hung up and then my doorbell rang. It was Oliver. I let him in.

"'Hi Oliver."' I said. "Miley just called".

"How is she?" he said.

"Just doing great. So, what do you want?"

"Rico is going to hold a beachparty at the Malibu beach!"

"Cool! Is anyone going to perform."

"I will but jut one song. Anyways I came over to ask if you were going."

"You don't have to ask that. Of course I'm going!"

"Sweet!"

"When is it?"

"Tomorrow night at eight o'klock."

"Awesome."

My phone rang once again. It was Joanie.

"Hi Joanie!" I answerd.

"Hi Lilly!" she said. "Have you heard about the beachparty Rico's holding?"

"Yeah. Oliver just came by and mentioned it."

"Great! Do you want to go shopping for some stuff for it today?

"Sure. How about four o'klock at the mall?"

"Sure. I'll see you then."

I hung up.

"What did Joanie want?" Oliver asked.

"She's going to the party too." I said. "We're going to the mall this afternoon."

"Good. I'm gonna help Rico with the last decorations.

**Oliver's POV**

"And the last speaker is plugged in." I said.

I've been helping Rico with his party for an hour now.

"Everything is ready then." Rico said.

"Rico, I have to go now but I'll be here tomorrow morning for a soundcheck."

"Sure. I'll take care of the rest."

I got home, went up to my room and started to search through my closet for something to wear tomorrow. It took a while but then I found the right outfit.

A black and white t-shirt, a pair of black skinny jeans and my favorite black leather jacket. I only used it on special occasions and this beachparty was definitley one of them.

Later I picked up my guitar to practice the song I was going to perform with.

_Shout, shout, shout it _

_from the roof top, let it out..._

**Lilly's POV**

Me and Joanie was at the mall. We took a short break from our shopping with some smoothies. We talked about the most random things girls could talk about. Then Joanie stoped talking and walked towards a shop window. She looked at a darkgreen beachdress, like if it was love in first sight.

"I love that dress." she said.

" Then why don't you go in and try it on?"

"I will. I'm just gonna finnish my smoothie."

She finnished the smoothie, walked in to the store, searched after the dress and went to the dressingroom when she found it. After a few minuites she came out with the dress on.

"So?" she said with a big smile on her face. "What do you think?"

"It suits you." I said. "It makes the green fungus in your eyes look a little more like a rainforrest."

"Green fungus?"

"I used to call it green fungus when I still hated you. Now it's just for fun."

We laughed a little bit.

"Do you think Josh will like it?"

I had to catch my breath for a second.

"You have a crush on Josh?"

I've always known Joanie as the typical tomboy. Now she's acting like a typical teenage girl.

"I'm sure he'll love it."

**Oliver's POV**

I woke up in my bedroom. It was saturday morning. Tonight is the big beachparty. I imagene myself dancing like a king with tons of girls around me. I started dancing in the middle of my bedroom floor.

"OLIVER!" my mom screamed with her man voice. "Wake up already! The breakfast wont be on the table forever!"

"I'm on my way mom!"

I put quickley on a pair of shorts and a blck t-shirt with Tepid funk's logo on it, before I went down to eat.

Rico was still fixing with the last stuff for the party.

"Hi Rico!" I said. "I'm ready for the soundcheck.

"Good! You're here." he said. "The stage is over there."

It wasn't much room but enough for my performance. I started the music and practiced the song.

When I was done, five to ten people applauded.

"Thank you! Thank you! Be sure you listen tonight!"

"That was awesome!" I heard someone say behind me. I turned around and saw Lilly.

"Oh, hey Lilly." I said. "What did you think of the song?"

"I just said it. Awesome."

"Right."

Lilly looked at Rico.

"Is he still working?"

"Yeah, it's his first party so he wants everything to be perfect."

"I'm sure it's going to be great."

"Hi Lilly." we heard someone say.

We turned around and there stood nose-whistle-Wallie. I could see on Lilly's face how disgust she was by just seeing him.

"Oliver." she said quickly. "I just rememberd that I have some important stuff to do at home but I'll see you tonight."

Then she ran away.

"Hey! Wallie!" I said to Wallie.

"Why does she always run away when I'm trying to talk to her?"

"Maybe she's allergic to whistling noses?"

"Well, at the beach party, whenever there's going to be a slow song, I'm going to ask her to dance with me."

"Good to know."

**Lilly's POV**

Thank god I got away from there. Nose-whistle-Wallie is a pain in the ass. I got home around lunch and mom just finnished cooking a fine lunch meal.

"Hi, honey!" she said. "You where just in time for lunch."

"Good. I'm starving."

After lunch I went upstairs to my room. It was serveral hours left until the party starts so I spent those hours on my computer. On facebook, almost all my friends talked about the beach party. There was even an event I was invited to. I accepted. Then I went on some other stuff.

Hours passed and it was 6 o'klock at last.

I started with a shower. Then I put on my outfit I was going to wear. Then I fixed my hair and my make-up. After my work I loked into my mirror and enjoyed my result.

**Oliver's POV**

I got my shirt, my skinny jeans and my leather jacket on. I was ready and done. I should probably warn Lilly about the dance with Wallie she might be having if she's not careful.

I went to Lilly's house and knocked on the door. Lillys mom answerd the door.

"Hi Oliver." she said.

"Good evning Mrs. Truscott." I said. "Is Lilly here?"

"Yes, she's in her room. I'll tell her you're here. Come in."

I walked in to their house.

"Lilly! Oliver is here!"

"Just a second!" Lilly shouted from upstairs.

Then she came down. She was wearing a darkpurple beach dress and her hair was curled.

"Wow, you look amazing." I said to her.

"So do you." she said.

"Oh, and there's something you should know."

"What's that?"

"Nose-whistle-Wallie is going to ask you to slowdance, so for your own sake, pick another guy as fast as you can."

"Thanks. I will, as long as I don't have to dance with him."

"Well, shall we go?"

"We shall."

**Lilly's POV**

The Party was on. Everybody danced. Oliver performed with his song. I could see Joanie and Josh dancing with eachother. I've taken a break with a drink. Everyone was having a great time.

"Okay!" the DJ shouted. Now that you've been shakin' off a lot it's time to bring it down."

A slowsong started to play. Joanie and Josh had thier arms around eachother.

Then I suddenly rememberd what Oliver said to me.

"_Nose-Whistle-Wallie is going to ask you to slowdance, so for your own sake, pick another guy as fast as you can."_

"A guy, a guy, a guy." I kept saying to myself but all the guys were taken exept for Oliver who sat next to me. Without thinking I grabbed Oliver as fast as I could.

"Let's dance Oliver." I said to him.

"What are you doing?" he said.

"You said I had to pick another guy before Wallie picked me. You were the only one left! It doesn't matter who I'm dancing with anyways as long it's not with him."

"Okay, but just this time."

"Okay."

I hugged Oliver harder so I could show Wallie I'm not intrested in him. I was kind of tired so I leaned my head into Olivers neck. In a strange way it felt comfortable, like it was meant to be there.

**Oliver's POV**

This is just great. I'm dancing with Lilly just because she didn't want to dance with nose-whistle-Wallie. But I guess I have myself to blame since it was I who warned her. Lilly had her head leaned into my neck. Then I could feel the smell of her hair. It smelled like apples. Green apples. It smelled so wonderful so I put my nose into her hair. For some wierd reason, it felt comfortable while we danced.

**Lilly's POV**

This was nice. I felt somekind of a connection. Funny. We've always been best friends. Maybe we were supposed to be more. I could feel the smell of his cologne on his shirt so I closed in even more.

"Tmie to turn it up!" the DJ said and the disco music started to play.

Oliver and I sat down on a bench.

"That was some dance." he said."

"It sure was."

We looked at eachother. Oliver started to close in. Our lips met. It held for about three seconds. Then my phone rang. It was my mom.

"Hi mom." I answerd."

"Lilly honey. It's getting late. You should probably get home" she said.

"Okay. I'll be on my way."

I hung up and looked at Oliver.

"I was my mom. I have to go home."

"I can walk with you." he said.

"Sure."

We were holding hands all the way to my house.

"Good night." I said to Oliver when we arrived.

"Good night." he said.

We huged eachother, looked at eachother and then shared another kiss together. It lasted a little longer. We released the grip on us.

"Hey, Lilly?" Oliver said.

"Yes?"

"Do you want to do something tomorrow?"

"Like a date?"

"I guess you could call it a date."

"How about ice-skating? Four o'klock?"

"Perfect."

There was an akward silence. I've never noticed Olivers chocolate brown eyes. I could look into them forever. Oliver closed in for one more kiss. Then we needed to breathe.

"So." Oliver said. "Does this mean we are..."

"I guess so."

"Well. Good night."

"Good night."

I walked into my house and thought about those eyes I've never seen before. I touched my lips and thought about his kiss. I walked up to my room, changed to my PJ's and went to bed. I fell asleep with a big smile.

**Oliver's POV**

I kissed Lilly. ME! Oliver Oscar Oken kissed Lilly Nikki Truscott. I felt so happy. I wanted to scream out! But I could wake up the whole neighbourhood. But like it matters. I shouted otu like a jerk. I jumped, I danced and sang out loud the song I performed with at the party.

Shout, shout, shout it from the roof top let it out

Shout, shout, shout it so the world can hear it now

I don't know what to say or do

So I'll just shout it out to you!

"HEY!" someone screamed out of his window. "KEEP IT DOWN! PEOLPE IT TYRING TO SLEEP HERE!"

"I can't help it if I'm in love!" I shouted back.

I was in love.

I came home. I was smiling.

"Honey, are you okay?" my mom asked. "You seem a little red on your face."

"No mom." I said to her. "I'm fine. In fact, I've never been better."


End file.
